Sorow Goodbye
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This is a birthday present for TailzofDarkLight. This explains of what Justin must lose and give up the most to protect. Also about Annebelle's near escape from Jenner and how she ended up in the Brisby household. Please read, review and no flames.


Sorrow Goodbyes:

(A/N:This is a scene from A Father's Love forTailzofDarkLight as birthday present for her. I don't own any of Secret of Nimh. I do own Amelia, Annebelle and Alexander. Please read, review and enjoy.)

The world was at peace that night at Thorn Valley. The sky was a gentle midnight blue as every mouse and rat slept in their beds. Well almost everyone as a light was lit in the top room of one of the buildings.

A candle laid burning on a wooden desktop as a figure sat writing on a piece of paper. In front of him the curtains were drawn. Taking a rest he put down the pencil to turn to smile.

There laying so peacefully on the bed was a beautiful woman mouse with brown fur as she looked so angelic to him. She wore a blue long nightdress as she breathed so softly in her sleep.

The person who sat there was in truth a rat not just any rat Justin leader of the rats and mice of Thorn Valley. He chuckled to himself.

''Justin how did you ever find such a treasure as Amelia'' said Justin to himself.

He remembered that day Amelia's arrival to Thorn Valley. She was wet, ragged and a mess. Anyone who had first seen her would have turned her away. But not Justin he would never be cruel to do that.

He saw Amelia for the beauty she was being a mouse. He remembered furthermore she wore a pretty green dress that got torn as well as her fur was tangled. She looked beaten and half starved.

He tried to figure out who would had being mistreated Amelia in such fashion. It looked like she had been running from a haunted past. So Justin took pity on her giving her work in his home to Mr Ages.

He knew she was around twenty one or twenty two no he knew twenty as Amelia told him her exact age.

He would come by every day to visit her as he brought many items has pieces of cloth and flowers to her. He loved spending time in Amelia's company.

''Honestly Justin she spends more time with you than attending to her duties'' said Mr Ages one afternoon after Amelia had made lunch.

Amelia blushed as she looked up to Mr Ages as the father she never had. Doing everything to make him proud from cleaning out his medical supplies to dusting and making the place looking spotless.

A few months later Justin took up the courage to marry Amelia as it took a while. He had found her dusting in one of the rooms one spring day.

''Amelia these passing days have been the best ever as it pains my heart not to be near you what I am trying to say will you marry me'' said Justin.

Then he saw on her look on her face of pain. He thought she would be pleased.

''Justin I love you too but I can't go down that road again'' said Amelia in a soothing voice.

''Again you are already married'' said Justin in shock.

''Yes four years ago'' said Amelia sadly.

Justin saw tears appear in her eyes.

''Then that would make you sixteen'' said Justin.

''Yes it was arranged between my father and husband to be'' said Amelia sadly as they sat together.

He could tell the way she was trembling something wasn't right. He thought a wedding day was a special day in a young girl's life. Not a day to be sad about.

''So you married out of family tradition'' said Justin.

''Yes but I was scared of him even I felt forced into doing it'' said Amelia.

''Scared, forced I don't understand'' said Justin confused.

''He was such a tyrant not as sweet and charming as you though he would try to flatter me into marriage then told such lies to my parents and siblings'' said Amelia with her voice filled with bitterness.

''What lies were told'' said Justin.

''He said we could start a new life together out in the country him and I a few acres of land to roam freely especially for our children'' said Amelia.

''You refused for you saw what he truly was'' said Justin.

She nodded at this.

''Each and every day he could come to the house as soon he got tired and exploded into anger saying if I marry him or he would kill my whole family'' said Amelia.

''So you went through with it'' said Justin.

''I had to Justin he threaten to harm those I loved but only I knew the threat as the day came everyone looked so happy even admired how lovely I looked in my dress'' said Amelia as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

''Then what happened'' Justin said.

''After the wedding we moved away from my family he made me so isolated from my parents and six brothers and sisters I missed them dearly so every morning I was to get up early and tend to the house, make breakfast you know the things a wife should do'' said Amelia.

''Not a wife who is frighten from her own husband'' said Justin.

''I know still he left me trapped in a place I couldn't escape'' said Amelia.

''Did he hurt you'' Justin asked.

''Yes every night he would put me on the bed and beat me till I was black and blue sometimes he would throw things at my head or one of my ears'' said Amelia.

Justin noticed how strangely calm Amelia was telling him this.

''Or he would trod on my tail and laugh at it as some sick joke he still didn't stop beating me when I was carrying our child'' said Amelia.

''Wait you already had a child to him didn't that make you stronger to escape your traumatic lifestyle behind for your unborn child and yourself'' said Justin.

''What could I do I had nowhere to go as I had no idea if any of my family were still alive so I stayed as our son was quickly born'' said Amelia.

''Did you fled then'' Justin asked.

''After I had enough of the abuse from him and my son for he was such a brute for I could see his father in him as he would bite my tail or pull at it so one night after putting Alexander to bed that was his name I left out the back as soon everyone didn't know I had gone'' said Amelia.

Justin left glad of Amelia earning her freedom as he knew want become of her next. But Alexander he wondered where he was or what had become of him or her abusive husband.

''I have one more question Amelia what was his name'' said Justin.

''Jenner'' said Amelia.

As soon the name left her lips Justin felt himself reeling. It couldn't be the same one Jenner was dead he thought so.

If what Amelia had said was true then Alexander would turn out like his father or maybe the child could prove him wrong.

It had been four years since she had last laid eyes on him and arrival to Thorn Valley. But Justin wondered if the child would grow up hating the mother for what she had done.

''Amelia you know I will never ever do such things as that brute did'' said Justin.

''I know'' said Amelia.

After that the two were married as they were both the proud parents of a baby girl. She had her mother's brown fur and mouse like features while she had Justin's eyes with her father's guidance and fair judgement sleeping in her.

Also his playful and childlike behaviour thus naming her Annebelle. But Justin kept his promise as he knew Amelia's secret. He made sure Annebelle never fall into the same path as her half brother.

He found it odd that both Alexander and Annebelle were both related which they were both bore from Amelia's womb but to two different rats.

Justin would have a hard time explaining this to Annebelle when she grew up. As he began to write again two figures ran past the window.

Justin stopped thinking it was a trick of the light. He thought nearby in her tiny basket near the bed Annebelle began to cry.

Getting up to the bed he picked up his newborn daughter in his arms.

''Shush don't worry father is here he won't let anything bad come to you'' said Justin.

He knew Annebelle could sense danger like him a mile away Mr Ages told them it was something in her nature she got from Justin.

''I bless the moon and stars for creating such beauty as you'' said Justin as he rock Annebelle to sleep.

Heading downstairs he thought some warm milk would do the trick. He left Amelia to dream on in her sleep.

Down half way the stairs Justin heard a loud smash from inside the room. Running back into the room in his fear of Amelia's safety as he tried to burst the door open with all his might. Oddly it was heavy as if it was locked from the inside.

He wondered who could have done such a thing as his nose caught a smell of rotting wood.

''Oh no Amelia'' said Justin in fear.

He threw the door open at last as he saw her lay on the bed in a limp form. He guessed she must have passed out due to the heat.

Justin saw what had caused the fire the candle had been dropped onto the floor as it was spreading everywhere. He tried to get a clear way to get to Amelia.

He felt himself being knocked to the ground as he kept Annebelle in a tight grip. He saw in terror the face of who had attacked him.

''Jenner it can't be'' said Justin.

The rat who he thought dead stared past him at Amelia.

''Oh but it is now be a good boy Justin and hand Annebelle to me'' said Jenner.

''Wait how do you know my daughter's name'' said Justin confused.

''Oh I have been laying in wait as I feel Annebelle is half rightly for me to claim'' said Jenner making a casual stroll towards him.

Remembering the last time they fought Justin kept Jenner at bay as he tried to get to Amelia. He felt Jenner hold him in a tight hold by the front of his shirt.

Raising him high in the air Jenner threw Justin out onto the ledge. Justin tried to keep his blance but his legs felt a bit wobbly which gave way making him fall down into a bush below.

Two rats barged into the room they were part of Jenner's army who waited for their leader's orders.

He stared at Amelia knowing the damage on her was done as she was slowly dying from the inside from the lost of her strength.

''Get down there and find him at once'' Jenner demanded.

Both scurried out the room in fright as they knew how cruel his punishments were. He watched below as more rats were secretly raiding into Thorn Valley. One he knew among them was his four year old son Alexander.

''It won't be long Alexander soon you will have a little sister to play with'' said Jenner.

Justin peer his head out the bush then he pulled it quickly back in as the two rats that Jenner had ordered to look for him. They approach more rats of their allies in a circle. In the middle Justin saw a young rat a boy one around the age of four.

He could see that he resembled Jenner in so many ways his fur colour, his clothes, his personality and nature. But he saw the only trace of Amelia in him was his blue eyes like hers.

Seeing those eyes again made his heart ache with sadness. Seeing his chance as he sneaked past the rats as he listened to what they were saying.

''Cowards, idiots my father wouldn't stand for this'' said Alexander shouting with rage.

''We will try harder'' said one in fear.

''Harder, harder you already tried that and look at us not no piece of Thorn Valley is us well soon it will be tonight'' said Alexander.

As he took a breath Justin stood frozen to the spot in fear him and Annebelle would be seen.

Feeling his heart pounding Justin ran with all his might. Wandering as far his feet would take him he came to the border that rested by the sea. He saw not too far away a copper pot that would be used to catch fish or crabs in.

Hoping to not come across any nasty surprises Justin opened it to find it empty. Gracefully placing Annebelle inside as he began to push it forward.

He knew it was this or risk the both of them getting captured.

''Be strong for me Annebelle become the one to claim back our rightful land of peace'' said Justin.

He kissed her softly on the forehead as he began to lift the lid back over it.

''Always know I will think of you in my dreams'' said Justin as a tear rolled down his eye to the ground.

He watched as the pot began to sail out to sea as a form jumped on top of him. It forced him to the ground.

''Got him you can call off the search'' said one of the rats holding him down.

''Where is that little brat of his'' said another.

''Don't know got away I bet so what she won't survive out there for long'' said the first one that spoke.

''Jenner won't like this he wanted that girl half breed to be brought to him alive if he discovers she is dead'' said the second rat trailing off.

''He won't know because none of us is telling him and neither is Justin here in case he wishes to keep himself alive'' said the first rat.

Both gave a horrible laugh as they dragged Justin back to Thorn Valley. That night Jenner and his army took over Thorn Valley.

Unknown to them the pot carrying Annebelle to sea that came to an old friend of Justin's. As Mrs Brisby was busy putting out her washing the following morning as she saw the item bobbing in the water.

''What on earth would a pot be out in the middle of nowhere'' said Mrs Brisby as she curried up to it.

Being cautious she stared inside as she peered down a smile spread across her face.

''Hello there where did you come from'' said Mrs Brisby.

Annebelle couldn't reply being a baby as she stared up on all fours.

''What are you doing all the way from home and your parents would be worried right now'' said Mrs Brisby.

She stared deep into her eyes.

''You know you have the same eyes a dear friend of mine had'' said Mrs Brisby.

She wondered she couldn't leave the infant on it's own in case of cats or any bird of prey tried to harm her. No she had to take this poor creature that couldn't fend for herself as her own.

''I guess Teresa and Cynthina would be overjoyed to see a little sister they could look after oh you are so cute as a button'' said Mrs Brisby rubbing her nose against Annebelle's.

In her heart Mrs Brisby always wanted someone to look after since her life was empty since Timmy left.

Still he would come over for supper or many celebrations they held in the household with Jenny and Martin.

''That is what we will call you Lily Brisby I hope Auntie Shrew isn't disappointed when she sees you'' said Mrs Brisby as she carried Annebelle into the house.


End file.
